Stats
This is the stats for the Fictional Fighters Wiki. This is used for measuring the fighters' capabilities. The stats are used for measuring the fighters strengths and weaknesses along the fighters' intelligence, skills, speed, stamina, and strength. On the Fictional Fighters Wiki, the stats numbers range from 1 to 5. 1 represents the weakest point and 5 represents the strongest point. Stats Intelligence The fighters' knowledge. # The fighter lacks intelligence and relies solely on brute strength and power. The fighter may implement skills allowing for simple self-defense. # The fighter relies on brute strength or power to beat down their opponent. For the most part, the fighter is knowledgeable about his/her opponent but their preferred style of fighting does not rely on strategy. # The fighter has basic knowledge of their opponents and their power. The fighter will implement simple strategies to try and defeat their opponent. # Fighter is knowledgeable about their opponents in battle. The fighter will observe their opponent's performance and abilities including their weaknesses. And in a matter of time come up with a strategy to them. # Fighter is incredibly strategic. The fighter is also analytical and observant of their opponents. They can pick up their key strengths and weaknesses in a matter of seconds. They will come up with powerful strategies to take down their opponent. Skills The fighter's ability to perform or coordinate a move well. The number of skills. # The fighter is not proficient with his/her abilities. This fighter may possibly have mastery over one ability. This fighter may probably only know simple attacks and self-defense maneuvers. # The fighter is proficient in a few techniques and abilities. This fighter may have a few abilities in their arsenal that they have mastery of. This fighter may also have additional techniques that s/he does not have mastery of yet. # The fighter is proficient in plenty of techniques and abilities. This type of fighter may also be considered a master if they have mastery over many of their techniques. This fighter may also have a few techniques that s/he has not mastered yet. # The fighter has mastery over many techniques and abilities. In addition, the fighter can be a master in their preferred style of fighting making the individual incredibly hard to defeat. This type of fighter may not need any practice to enhance their techniques. # The fighter has mastery over a vast amount of techniques and abilities in battle. This type of fighter also has access to many powers and abilities in their franchise. In addition, this type of fighter does not need any practice to enhance their techniques or powers. Speed The fighters' rate of movement. # The fighter is stationary and does not rely on their speed in battle. The fighter may rely on another technique or power of their's in battle. # The fighter has basic reflexes and response to fighting their opponent. The fighter moves at basic speed. # The fighter has a peak human responses and reflexes. The fighter for the most part can react quickly to an attack and are capable of moving at a fast speed. # The fighter can move at superhuman speeds making it difficult for normal opponents to keep up with them. # The fighter can move at speeds that are instant making it hard for enemies to keep up with them. Stamina The fighters' physical endurance. # The fighter lacks any endurance and are easily acceptable to serious and possibly fatal injuries. The fighter can only possibly fight for a short period of time. # The fighter can sustain injuries that may not be fatal or life-threatening. The fighter can handle a battle that would not require using too much of their energy. # The fighter can sustain many injuries and a few that are serious. The fighter can endure many attacks that could seriously injure them or kill them. This type of fighter can handle a battle that does not take up too much of their energy. # The fighter can sustain many serious injuries and attacks. This type of fighter can also survive an attack that could instantly kill them. This type of fighter can handle a long battle. # The fighter can withstand multiple attacks that can easily kill anyone. The fighter can sustain multiple instant-death type of attacks and continue to put up a challenging fight without collapsing. These type of fighters can fight long battles. Strength The fighters' physical strength. # The fighter lacks basic physical strength. The fighter may rely on their power to help in battle instead of their physical strength. # The fighter has basic strength that can harm their opponent in battle. # This type of fighter has peak human strength which makes them strong enough to land powerful blows on their opponent. This fighter has the strength that is above the basic standards of human strength and possibly have superhuman strength. # This type of fighter has superhuman strength enabling them to cause severe damage not only to their opponents but possibly to the setting in which they fight. Most giants by default have superhuman strength. # The fighter has superhuman strength that enables them to cause severe damage not only to their opponent but to the surroundings. This type of fighter has the strength that can be used to cause major damage. Category:About fighters